MAD LOVE
by embryonic-trite
Summary: [Sequel to 'ESCAPE ROUTE' which is the sequel to 'ANKLEBITERS'; RavenxNightwing (RobRae/NightRae); Rated T for slight sexiness but no cursing]


**I'm feeling generous… aka I'm feeling guilty and I don't really want to answer drafts for my RP blog.**

**Here's a sequel to my sequel _ESCAPE ROUTE_**

**But I won't be doing it on the fight with Trigon because I suck at action scenes, probably obvious if you read my other stories**

**This is a subtle disclaimer of the fact that I don't own Teen Titans/Young Justice. This is also unedited… I did use word check but I'm not too sure if that counts**

**Also, please know that this is the sappiest thing I've written and I'm sorry if Dick seems too OOC.**

**Song Inspiring: ****MAD LOVE** **by The Veronicas**

* * *

_you can't love without a little fight, _

_I really wanna be with you man,_

_you're such a pain to try and understand, _

_but the way you lay it down on me, _

_I can't wait cause it's hard to speak, _

_I gotta feeling you cast a spell, I slipped and then I fell_

* * *

Dick Grayson pushed a pair of clubmaster sunglasses up his nose with the middle finger, to keep the transparent lenses from falling off his nose. He sipped at his lemonade and slyly winked at the girl sitting at the table across him, before turning back to the current edition of his newspaper.

The stories of the day were fairly disappointing considering these journalists were only focused on how Superman might be cheating on Batman with Green Arrow and how Batman is cheating on Superman with Green Lantern (Guy Gardner). And then there was this other article that -

A large shadow covered the cartoon section. "Mr. Grayson," said a gruff voice, "Please come with us," he put a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Is there something you need, sir?" he asked without turning around.

"Don't get cocky, _Dick_," said the first man's accomplice, "Go with us if you don't want other people to get hurt."

Dick wouldn't have struggled with the two men, but it was a better choice not to make a scene. He stood from his seat, throwing a few bills onto the table, and followed the goons to a dark alley. That wasn't suspicious…

One of them forced Dick against a brick wall as the other started reaching towards his pants. Dick let out a relieved sigh when he saw the knife; gay sex wasn't scary, but rape was - _is_.

He pointed the knife against Dick's _Foo Fighters_ t-shirt, "You're gonna answer our questions, and we won't get your blood on that nice shirt. If you - "

As if it was a timed in a TV show, a red arrow buried itself into the arm of the man restraining Dick. The one holding the knife took his eyes off him for two seconds, allowing the no-longer restrained acrobat to attack. Considering the guy's size, Dick was rather disappointed it didn't take much effort to knock him down.

Roy Harper - Red Arrow smirked at the former Boy Wonder, who looked very confused scratching his temple. "A thank you will suffice," Roy said in a snarky tone.

Dick raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses, "How'd you know where I was?"

"It wasn't too hard," Roy said as he stuffed his bow back into his case, "Figured you'd come here eventually." He smirked at the younger man, "I actually you would've waited longer to come here to Jump."

Dick tensed slightly, brushing off the open button-down covering his t-shirt. "How long have you been here?" he asked as the two began walking.

"Not that long. Going back today, though. Just had to say hello to a _friend_," Roy said.

"Who else knows her residence?"

Roy chuckled to himself, "Black Canary and I know… and Bats, actually. But Superboy and KF found her phone number. You probably have it, right?"

Dick was pretty sure that Roy would see his widened eyes behind his sunglasses. Even _Bruce_ knew where she was…

Roy studied the onyx-haired man's face, making it quite obvious how lost and somewhat hurt Dick was by the lack of information. Before Dick could look up and answer him, Roy interrupted, "She'll kill me if she finds out what I did… then she'll kill me for killing you."

Smirking slightly at Dick's confused face, Roy put a card in Dick's hand and said, "She goes by Rachel - kinda a nickname. And," he looked down at his watch, "she should be heading home right now."

The smug look on Roy's face would be hard to wipe off, even if he knew Dick was staring at his back and couldn't see how the archer was gloating silently.

* * *

Raven hated surprises - hate was a strong word but it was the only synonym relevant to the case. Thankfully, her emotion-sensing powers allowed the percentage of people surprising her to decrease.

That's why, after opening the door, she didn't hesitate to reach into the shadows and pushed her intruder against the wall as well as twisting his hand behind his back. "Sneaking up on me is probably the _stupidest_ thing you could do in your ephemeral life," she hissed.

The stranger groaned, "What is with the people of Jump City needing to push people against walls?"

Raven blinked, then her back was against solid concrete and she hissed at the cold feeling. Her eyes were traditionally used to seeing in the dark, but this time she struggled slightly. She did, however, feel both of his hands near her head as a way to block her in. She reached behind her and fingered the light switch, allowing to see the person who overpowered her.

Dick Grayson stood before her in denim jeans, an open button down shirt with a _Foo Fighters_ t-shirt underneath, and a pair of Ray Bans hanging on the collar. Dick was traditionally a good dresser, so she was surprised to see a tear near his collarbone.

"How the hell did you find me?" she said through gritted teeth, pushing him off her and heading towards her closet. She hung her green military jacket on a hanger so she wouldn't have to meet his face.

"Hello to you to, Rave."

She raised an eyebrow at him while her lip formed an oddly straight line, "Seriously, _Nightwing_, tell me so I know which League member will be seeing me in their nightmares tonight."

"Can't reveal my sources, Rave."

Her nose wrinkled - Dick couldn't help but find that awfully cute - and hissed, "I will get it out of you if I need to, Grayson."

He leaned on his elbow against the wall near her closet door, and smirked at her, "Are you gonna tie me up? That's oddly kinky of you." Dick couldn't help feeling a little smug considering he could look down at her _now_.

She slammed the door, Dick's eyes only showing any indication that he was startled. Her arms were crossed over her torso so Dick had to remind himself not to fawn over how her arms pushed her breasts up, pressing them against the fabric of her blouse.

"Obviously torture won't work," she winced slightly at the memory of the time they were both tortured in the middle of a mission, "So I'll try again: _why_ are you here, Dick?"

Dick courageously pulled her closer to him using the black suspenders connected to her trousers. He rested one hand on her hip while he fingered the tips of her hair with his other hand, "I just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you since…"

With that, Raven took both of her hands in her own and pushed them back to his sides. She didn't see him clenching his fists in frustration behind his back.

"Did I say something that upset you?" he asked her, somewhat amused by how Raven was trying to distract herself by making tea. She looked back at him, and Dick considered telling her she put salt in her tea instead of sugar.

"It's nothing," she said to her teapot, "I'm just a little… I'm still confused as to why you're suddenly here."

"It probably has something to do with the fact that I wasn't satisfied with your 'goodbye'," he answered, "Or something to do with after all the crap we've been through you're still hiding from everyone, let alone me," slight anger in his tone.

She finally turned to face him. Both of them having a face off across from each other, the marble counter being the only thing separating the two of them.

Dick tilted his head at her. "I came here to find you because I'm tired of you running from me," he admitted.

Raven clenched the edge of the counter, "I'm not running from you, Dick. I told you I was leaving _immediately_ after everything was taken care of. Trigon was taken care of so I left immediately. I wasn't going back to the life I left on purpose."

"I thought you knew that I wanted you to stay," he leaned towards her, "I wasn't as blunt as I thought," he said, drawing imaginary circles on the marble counter.

She pushed a lock of her shoulder-length hair behind her ear, "I would've been useless to the team."

The look on his face conveyed obvious irritation, "I didn't want you to stay for the Team unless you wanted to, Rave." He huffed, knowing very well that Raven only responded well to obvious statements, "I wanted you to be with me, whether or not we were still fighting crime."

Raven hated that he was being honest; that meant she would have to as well.

"I didn't know that, Dick," she rubbed at her arms, really wishing he came _after_ she had the chance to shower, "I… I wasn't ready to get attached to anyone after my little family reunion. And I… I'm quite aware of how the League and the Team see me."

Dick bit his lower lip as he took the information in. Instead, he sat on the marble and swung his legs over the counter so he was on the same side as her (she almost forgot he was an acrobat). He took the opportunity to put his hands behind her neck and pulling her forward, putting his lip to hers. He used a lot of force, to the point where it might've been painful had Raven not been as strong as she was. Dick moved his hands from her neck and took her hands in his, pressing it against his chest.

The demon inside her was contemplating biting his lip to the point of bleeding just before ripping his head from his neck. The sane side of her still wanted to push him off her but not to the point of murder.

He whispered against her lips, "Can't you tell how I see you Raven?" before pulling away.

She gave him a hard push - not enough to knock him down but she did shake his balance - and took a step back. Clenching the side of the sink, "I saw you with Batgirl," she confessed.

Dick's eyes increased in size while his pupils did the opposite; he wasn't exactly feeling guilt but instead feeling the same thing he's been feeling for years… longing. He watched as Raven played with her fingers and huffed, "Rave, this isn't about me and Barbara. This is about you and me."

"I don't want to pursue anything if you're with someone else," she replied.

"Then you can be with me because I'm not with her, Raven, not when I've always wanted you," he said, "And don't bring any other girls into this to use as an excuse; they were amazing in their own way, but they weren't anything to me… not in comparison to you."

He continued, "I hated how long it took me to finally tell you that I love you, Raven, but the battle with Trigon reminded me that I finally have someone that means everything to me. And I'm not losing you any time soon, I'll make sure of that."

Walking up to her, he rubbed the sides of her arms, and asked, "Do you want me to get on my knees and beg? Do you want me to separate myself from them so I won't cause you a _centimeter_ of discomfort? Do you want me to quit leading the team? Do you want me to stop being Nightwing? Just tell me what you want me to do so I can do it and so I can finally hold you and never let you go." Dick felt embarrassed that he was exposing himself to her, but Raven was worth it. She was easy to lose, but the former sidekick to the Batman wanted to be the only one to find her.

Raven felt so lost in his confession that she couldn't remember why she was fighting him. The small drop of plasma on his lower lip reminded her; it reminded her that she couldn't handle losing him.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" he questioned, sounding rather frantic.

"I love saving other people's lives and knowing I did good. But I was afraid of losing control," she said.

Dick realized that answer was rehearsed, "Rave, please be honest with me."

"And," she placed a hand against his chest, near his heart; "I was growing to attached to you. I wasn't ready to find out what my reaction would be if I ever lost you in battle," she stepped back from him, "I can't be the weak girl whose life depended on the boy she loves."

He took a moment to get over Raven admitting to loving him - present tense. "Raven I never thought you were weak," he said as he collected himself, "I thought you leaving was you being a coward, until I found out why. Then I realized you weren't, considering the strength it took to isolate yourself from the people you care about. And it shocks me how you think _depending_ on me would be a weakness when it would make you stronger than you already are."

He held her face in his hands, the pad of his thumb grazing against her soft cheeks. "Would you ever ask me to stop being Nightwing?"

"I just want you to be happy," she said as she held his wrists. Raven was really getting irritated with how she was blurting the truth out. Stupid Dick Grayson.

Dick leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "Then be happy… and hold me."

He couldn't even begin to describe the euphoria he felt from Raven wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair. Holding her against him brought her even closer to his heart, he was embracing the woman he loves. It only took her almost ten years to finally let him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading… sorry it took so long**


End file.
